The subject matter described herein relates generally to male contact assemblies.
Connectors are used in many applications, including commercial, consumer and military applications. Connectors are typically used to transmit information (e.g., a voltage, current, etc.) from a first device to a second device. For example, a connector may be used to provide power from a power supply to a circuit. By way of another example, a connector may be used to provide analog and/or digital information from a first circuit to a second circuit.
In order to ensure electrical continuity in a connector, connectors are commonly formed out of a single piece of material. However, there are drawbacks associated with using the same material to manufacture an entire connector. For example, in manufacturing a socket contact, the front (or proximate) end must have high yield strength to avoid permanent deformation when the compliant beams are deflected (e.g., during mating with a corresponding socket), and the rear (or distal) end must be very ductile to allow permanent deformation without cracking (e.g., during crimping around a conductor). Because materials that have a high yield strength are (generally) not very ductile, and visa versa, it is difficult to manufacture an optimal socket contact out of a single piece of material.
A need remains for a multi-piece contact assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.